


Cravings

by Komatsu



Series: Separations [2]
Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Pregnancy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komatsu/pseuds/Komatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the events set up in Covered in Daydreams, let's call it Chapter 15.1.</p><p>Edea is pregnant, and pregnant women have cravings. It’s up to Ringabel to sate those cravings, risking life, limb, and sleep.  Perhaps more of sleep than the other, but she sure is hard to please. He'll do his best! Absolutely shameless porn. </p><p>DOES CONTAIN SPOILERS for Ringabel’s background and events past ch 4 of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Note that all characters are assumed to be 18 and over.

Out of all the things his journal had helped to prepare for him, this was most certainly not one of them. Edea was pregnant, and with his child.

The baby had been unexpected, unplanned, but Ringabel was doing everything in his power to make up for that, buying as many books as he could that looked like they would have information. He stopped to talk to women carrying their own infants, quickly explaining that he and his wife were expecting their first (the ring on his finger helped support his story) and he was seeking any first-hand advice possible, since her parents were far away, and his were dead.

Of course, the women found it charming that a man was so concerned about his wife and child, and he'd treated more than one to them, and their child, to lunch and listened to them talk about how their pregnancies had progressed. The sickness, the aches, the cravings, and then the horrible pain of labor that had led to their precious little ones. It had been worth it in the end, each and every one of them assured him, and though he believed they were happy with their choice, and with their children, he still worried.

Sickness wasn't much of an issue anymore. Now that Edea was in her second trimester, most of the actual sickness was gone. It only emerged if she ate something too quickly, since the baby was taking up precious room her stomach usually used. The aches were something he'd already grown used to, and had formulated a plan for - massages to help her, and controlled heat, sometimes White Magic if it came to that. It helped. It helped her a lot, she told him.

Labor, though, he had no idea what to do for that. Edea would have to go through that on her own, it was not something he could take unto himself, as much as he might wish he could, and as much as Edea might want him to, once she experienced it. No, he'd just have to hope for the best and keep reading for pain controlling techniques, and pray she'd get through it without killing him too much.

No, all in all, it was the 'cravings' part of her pregnancy that he was struggling with the most.

There was just no… no way to prepare for those. They were as unpredictable as she was.

"Ringabel," Edea nudged him awake one night. He startled, then whined and buried back into his pillow. Surely this could wait…? It felt like he had just gone to sleep, and he was getting used to sleeping uninterrupted. "Ringabel!" she repeated a bit louder, tugging his ear.

Ngngh. "Yes, love," he said, opening one eye to look at her.

She was a beautiful sight, even at this time of night, with her hair rumpled and her cheeks and lips still a little red from their activities earlier. Even if those lips were currently frowning at him. "I'm hungry," she said, and his stomach sank. He knew where this was going. "Go get me something to eat."

"What would you like, dearest?" Ringabel asked, already rolling over to fetch his pants and turn on a light. He had to ask; last time he'd brought her the wrong thing, she had cried for hours.

"Something… sweet, but salty," Edea decided. "With chocolate. And whipped cream. Oh, and can you bring me something with meat in it, too? I'm really,  _really_ hungry."

He didn't much appreciate sweets to begin with, but his stomach churned at the mere thought of that combination. Did they even have something like that? The Proprietress had given him the key to her pantry, after the fifth time he'd woken her in the middle of the night, but he didn't know their stock as well as she. "I'll look for it."

"And hurry," his adorable yet vaguely frightening girlfriend whined, flopping back onto the bed and rubbing at her stomach. "Baby and I are hungry."

She knew exactly what to say to make him agree readily to anything. Sometimes he wondered if she was taking advantage of that. "Of course," he purred, leaning down to kiss her. At least he could get that treat for himself. "Your husband will return in short order."

"Short order?" Edea repeated, incredulous. "What is that supposed to mean?" At least she did not correct the husband part.

He declined to answer that, pretending that he hadn't heard. Hormones were scary.

It took him some rummaging, but he managed to bring together something he thought Edea might want. Bacon, which he warmed up quickly for her, along with chocolate pudding and whipped cream to dip it in. It made sense to him, at least. He hoped she'd like it, as revolting as it looked.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered to himself, yawning as he trekked back to the inn.. "Humans have spent ages perfecting the art of cooking, and here I am, destroying it one night because of the whims of one woman."

She was still awake when he returned, rolled over onto her side and reading the baby book they had been putting together with letters for their son, and drawings of the progress of Edea's stomach. He paused in the doorway to take in the sight before approaching her carefully.

"Sweets for my sweet," Ringabel said cheerfully, revealing the tray of goodies with a flourish. He couldn't miss the way her eyes lit up, and the wide smile that she gave him. Ah, that made it all worth it.

Especially since Edea let him snuggle into her as she ate, dipping her bacon into the chocolate pudding and whipped cream in turn, or together, just like he had figured she might. "You should really try this," the woman insisted.

"I'm not hungry, but thank you."

"But it's tasty! Though… Ringabel, did you bring salt?"

Bring salt? Why would he… oh. Oh dear. "No," he said slowly, straightening up. He'd forgotten about that, truthfully. "I - I didn't."

"Oh…." Just as before, he could not miss the look in her eyes, this time of disappointment.

No no no… Ringabel wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'll go get some now," he offered desperately. "What would you like, love?"

"It's okay," Edea murmured, nudging his arm away. "Just go back to sleep."

Ahh, he was the worst. Ringabel groaned and rubbed at his face. "How could I sleep, knowing you and the baby are still hungry?"

"We'll be fine," she insisted, but he could sense pure sadness in her voice. He'd completely let her down this time.

"Edea, Edea, Edea," he sighed, kissing her temple. She grumbled, and he hesitated before plowing on. "I'm sorry. I truly am. What can I do to make this up to you?" He'd forgotten, and now she was sad, and it was all his fault.

She said nothing immediately, instead nibbling thoughtfully on the strips of bacon that she had left. He waited, apprehensive and full of worry… he didn't want her to be sad, especially over something like  _salt_ **.**  Finally, as she finished up the last strip with an extra large helping of pudding and mostly melted whipped cream, she turned to him.

"Get me something salty."

Oh fine. He'd get up. Ringabel groaned and rolled out of bed to fetch his pants  _again_. He was going to have to look into hiding snacks in their room at the rate this was going.

But as he grudgingly made the trek back to the pub, he had no idea what she actually wanted. Something salty. The bacon had been salty. Plenty of their food was, to help preserve it. He carefully, quietly rummaged through the pantry to find her what she wanted, trying to choose between preserved, salted fish or some of those pretzels from Eisenberg she liked. Or perhaps he could get creative and make her a potato loaded with salt and butter.. no, that might take too long, and the Proprietress might wake up if he spent too much time in her doman.

In the end he decided on both fish and pretzels, and climbed back up the stairs for the second time that night, noting how very dark and late it really was.

And as he suspected, she was still awake and waiting for him, her hands crossed serenely over her stomach as she stared at the door. It was quite unnerving.

"I heard you coming," she explained with a small laugh when she saw his face, but then held her hands out.

Sigh."Here you are, madam," he said, trying to sound cheerful, and handed her the new plate, sitting down on the bed beside her. This time, he did not snuggle, but leaned back against the headboard and watched her eat, wondering where she was able to put it all, if the baby was taking up more and more room each day.

At least she was sighing happily now upon seeing his offering, and took it from him with glee. "Thank you, Ringabel. You're the best." She even leaned over to kiss his cheek.

The praise was small, but it made him preen nonetheless. "I know," he said, grinning widely, mood suddenly improved. She thought he was the best! "Anything and everything for you, my love."

"Anything?" she asked, licking the salt off the edge of the fish filet. Ew, he thought, watching her, and almost missed replying to her

"Anything," he replied, emphasising the purr in his voice. "Your wish is my command." So long as she didn't ask him to head back into the pub for the third time tonight, because that was just a little too much.

Edea said nothing, but continued to eat her snack, nibbling at the edges of the fish once she'd licked the salt clean, and then repeating those steps with the pretzels. Ringabel curled against her and dozed, opening his eyes whenever she shifted or moved, and then finally leaned back and stretched when Edea got out of bed to use the bathroom.

"It's late," he yawned. "We should get back to sleep. You need your beauty sleep."

She glared at him over her shoulder and he smiled nervously.

"You look beautiful enough as it is," he hastened to cover up for his big mouth. "But you and the baby both need  _rest_ " And he needed rest too.

But she could not reply while using the bathroom, even though the only thing separating that room from their own was the curtains they had hung up. When Ringabel had knocked in the wall to give Edea a better, more direct route to relieve herself, he hadn't fully planned on how to put in a doorway, especially as they hadn't had any spares doors and frames just lying around.

"I'm not that tired," she finally called from the other side of the curtain as she washed her hands.

Ringabel whined and threw himself back onto their bed, stretching his arms and legs out selfishly and flopping them around listlessly. "Angel, darling, love of my life," he trailed off for a moment, wondering what other sorts of terms of endearment he might use to convince her, if he could just act so pathetic she'd let him go back to bed. "Sweetheart," he tried. "Muffin. Cupcake. Creampuff."

"You'll just make me more hungry," Edea laughed as she came back through the thick curtain and his breath caught in his throat. Oh.  _Oh_.

Ringabel propped himself on his elbows, watching dazedly as his wife - his girlfriend - approached their bed, twirling her panties from the end of one finger. Even if she were willing to sleep skin against skin with him, she never took off her panties, unless…

"You're such a good errand boy," Edea teased him, running her hands along his feet. He twitched them a little against her fingers, though stilled as her palms edged their way up his ankle, then to his calves and his knees, where she squeezed.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her breasts, or her bare stomach. He saw them every day, more or less, but when she looked at him like  _that_ , with a half smile on her face, and her eyes bright with longing, it was an entirely different thing altogether. And then just underneath her stomach, there was the small, lovely triangle of blonde hair which was becoming more obscured with each passing day. He sighed. "I believe you said I was the best."

She giggled. "You are! At least when it comes to fetching things. Like a good, very well-trained puppy."

"Woof?" he said, flushing. Surely she could see the effect she had on him - his underwear left little to the imagination. Was she just intending to tease him all night?

"Down boy," Edea replied, then tugged at his feet. "Come close, so I can reach you."

"Ah? Okay," he agreed readily, scooting closer to the edge of the bed until his knees nudged her sides.

"Closer," Edea tugged at his thighs.

Oh, oh, oh, he tried not to seem too eager as he obeyed, until he was sitting on the very edge of the bed, close enough to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight, burrowing his warm face into her hair. To his relief, she hugged him back, squeezing him and pressing her stomach to his so that he could feel the baby moving within her, faintly. It was distracting, to say the least, but allowed him some moments to make sure he stopped blushing.

"Better?" he asked her, kissing her forehead when he leaned back.

"Much," Edea replied, her lips curling into a smile. "But I still want some more to eat."

"Ah." He should have known it was a trap, then. "What do you want?" It took effort to keep the disappointment from his voice and to keep himself from slouching. If she was truly hungry, then of course he wouldn't deny her, but he was definitely looking into storing some snacks in their room after this.

"Something salty," Edea said slowly, as though thinking. Her fingers trailed lightly against his stomach, tickling him. He sucked in a breath as her touch moved lower. "What do you say?"

"I say that you're going to be the death of me," he breathed as her lips trailed over his, and her fingers pushed into the waistband of his drawers. His stomach twitched again at the sensation, and then she was pulling the scant fabric away, revealing him completely, and at her bidding he lifted himself off the bed just enough for her to yank them down his pale legs.

"Don't be silly," she replied teasingly, kissing him briefly. "I'm not going to eat you. Just… have a little taste. Please?"

How was he supposed to say no, especially when her fingertips were already ghosting down the length of his arousal? They'd talked about this before, doing  _things_ , and exploring their desires with one another, their likes and comfort zones, and parts of themselves they'd never had chance to think about before. Ringabel moaned as she wrapped her hand roughly around him, hips bucking up into her touch. As Alternis, he had been so focused on his duties to Eternia and had suppressed his own sexual needs for so long… the result had apparently been the bundle of hormones and longing that Ringabel had first turned out to be. Now that he'd had chances to express that sexuality, with the woman that he loved the most, it was a little more subdued. A little.

"A little taste," he finally agreed, panting heavily. "But just a little - Edea!" He cut off with a yelp when she kissed him firmly, then bit his lip, her hand squeezing him tightly. Unlike some of his girlfriends, her fingers were roughed and calloused from years of sword use, but that didn't make it less pleasurable . In fact, he enjoyed feeling that roughness.

"You're not calling yourself little, are you?" Edea asked him curiously, licking at his lip.

… he pouted. "Of course not." Even when she giggled and nibbled at the pout, he kept his lip stuck out, giving her puppy eyes. "You don't think I'm little, do you?" He knew Edea didn't exactly have anything - anyone - to compare him against, but still. Men could be insecure about such things.

"I think you're perfect," Edea smiled, nuzzling into his neck now. "But you know, I haven't yet tasted you. Had you in my mouth."

She hadn't. Though by now, she had touched him plenty before, it had never really been like that. He moaned at the thought of it, eager for her to start. He'd heard stories from others in the military.

But none of those stories could hold up to the reality of watching his wife make her way slowly down his torso, leaving little red marks on his skin with her teeth, nipping and suckling here and there. He whimpered as her lips closed around a nipple, tugged it out harshly with her teeth.

"Does that hurt?" she asked him, swirling her tongue around it.

"No - it's simply… different." He reached down to touch her breast, tweak at her nipple in response. His own weren't as sensitive as he was sure hers was, but it still shot heat right down to his groin. Edea smiled at him and kissed the center of his chest before scraping her teeth right down to his stomach. Ahhh.. he couldn't help but roll his hips against her in anticipation. She suckled marks into his stomach, then tongued his navel, then… paused. After a moment, she glanced up at him.

"Lay down," she commanded him. "This is odd enough without you watching."

What?! No! He whined and grumbled, but she gave him a Look from where she was kneeling between his open legs and he finally obeyed, though he propped himself up on an elbow, at least.

She deemed that acceptable, kissing his heaving stomach before nuzzling at his thigh, and her hand had resumed stroking his length again. Ringabel sighed and threaded the fingers of his free hand into her hair, trying not to focus too much on the sensation of her hair trailing over his manhood and the sensitive skin of his thighs and groin. He wanted this to last, after all. Edea had always said meals tasted better when one worked for them.

All the mental preparation could not defend him against the feeling of his wife's tongue against the head of his cock, and he moaned loudly, head rolling back.

"Stay still," Edea warned him as his hips lifted up of their own accord. "You'll choke me."

He whined, but tried to obey, spreading his legs a little more instead. She braced herself against the inside of one as her lips closed around the very tip of his cock, tongue curling around and into the foreskin there, pushing it back. Tasting him.

This was not fair! Ringabel carefully allowed himself to fall back onto the bed completely, curling his fingers tighter into her hair, but using his other hand to cover his face, acutely aware of how warm it felt, and how red it probably was.

"Tell me if I do something to hurt you," Edea murmured as she kissed down the underside of his shaft. She seemed hesitant to take too much of him into her mouth.

"I will," he breathed. "But love, this is… wonderful. You're wonderful."

She giggled; he chanced to look down at her down the length of his own body, and saw that she was smiling widely at him as she worked him with a hand now that he was more slick. "You're just saying that."

"I would never," he defended, and their eyes met. Edea kept that eye contact as she carefully licked the head of his cock, tongue catching against the crevice. She played with that as he watched her, unable to tear his vision away.

Finally, she broke their eye contact herself, by dipping her head down and taking him into her mouth, as much as she could, as though he were an extra-large, Eternian maple syrup lollop.

"Ah!" he gasped, not least because her mouth was so hot around him, but also her teeth were little pinpricks of pain as they scraped lightly down his sensitive skin. He'd never minded pain before, and did in fact find some kinds of pain arousing, but this was - ow.

"Use less teeth," he suggested when she came back for air, and her tongue trailed back down his length to his sac, which she eyed.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized, glancing back up at him. "I need practice."

Did she mean to practice on him? He shifted a little as she kissed the swollen, wet head of his member again, her tongue swirling against the red glans. He wouldn't necessarily mind, however -

That train of thought derailed when Edea went down on him again, her fingers wrapped tightly around the very base of his shaft to keep him steady as her lips descended, carefully covering her teeth. Ringabel sighed, that was much better. Edea had always been a quick learner.

"Yes," he breathed, watching her as her head bobbed over his lap. She seemed to settle into a rhythm, her fingers squeezing and following the movement of her head and mouth as she descended onto him again and again, tongue warm, and mouth warm, and he was aware that heat was pooling right underneath her ministrations, coiling up tightly in his lower stomach and making him feel hot and tight.

She added suckling to it, and he nearly lost it, his eyes rolling back as he bucked up into her and then stilled, reminding himself that he didn't want to choke her. Edea's free hand pressed down against his hips, and her eyes closed as she lost herself to her motions, to sucking him off and pleasing him. Ringabel found himself lost to the inferno that was building in him, thanks to her, and he opened his legs languidly, reaching down with both hands so that he could cradle her head and help guide her as her pace increased with her own excitement. He was just on the very edge of the precipice; his cock already started to pulse. Could she tell? Could she taste it?

It would be polite to warn her at least. "I'm coming," he mumbled, trying not to tug too harshly at her hair. "Edea, love - I – " His words died in his dry throat as he moaned, rocking up into her mouth. The pleasure coiling in his stomach came undone all once, and though the static in his head and the noise that he made drowned her out, he could  _feel_ Edea moaning around his shaft as she took his load. One eye was screwed shut with pleasure, but he could watch with the other as she tried to swallow, lips still wrapped around the head of his cock, before pulling back with a wet pop, descending on him immediately to lick him clean of any errant drops.

He closed his eyes and breathed, running his fingers gently through her damp hair and wondering if her craving had been sated.

As his heartbeat finally began to normalize and he came back into himself, he realized that Edea had her hand over her mouth, swallowing thickly to make sure it all went down. A rush of heat went up his head, then pulsed back down to his stomach. "Edea…" he breathed, reaching over to touch her face, cradle her cheek. Her face was as warm as his felt. "You really were hungry."

"I told you," she said, her voice somewhat hoarse as she lowered her hand. Her lips were clean, but wet. "I was practically starving."

"Well, forgive me," he murmured, leaning over to kiss her. His tongue trailed over her slightly swollen lips, and he could taste a hint of himself as they parted for him easily. She sighed into his mouth, and he took that as a sign to lower his hands down her back, until he found her ample backside and squeezed, pulling her close to him. He'd need some time to recover, but until then… his fingers moved down, pressing into her from behind, and he inwardly delighted in how wet she already was.

Edea squeaked and lifted a knee onto the bed, both to give him better access and to steady herself. "You're hungry, too?"

Now that she mentioned it, a hunger was gnawing in his lower belly. Though his limbs felt heavy due to his orgasm, his own hunger really needed to be fed before he could sleep.

"Yes," he sighed, pulling her up closer, until she could sit on his lap. Doing so put her pretty, perky breasts right at mouth level, and she smiled widely as he kissed a nipple. "I'm hungry."

"Well, go ahead and have a taste of me," she offered. "Then we'll go back to bed."

How could he think of sleeping now? The feeling of her body against his, the smell of her arousal - it was enough to make his desire stir, even if he wouldn't be able to make full use of it for some time. He buried his face into her cleavage. She groaned.

"What are you doing, silly?" Edea ran her fingers through his hair.

"Thinking," he replied seriously. He could please Edea with his mouth easily enough; he'd done it plenty of times before. But by the time he was done that, he would want her… hmm. She would likely be too sensitive to orgasm more than once in short order, so he'd have to be careful, too.

"Think faster," she complained, and pressed herself down against him. He could feel how wet she was, and the scent of it made him roll his hips against hers, providing her some relief with friction. And then there was also the matter of his beautiful partner's size - his favorite position was no longer reasonable, and though she liked to be on top, it made her legs ache.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," he whined, but kissed her, squeezing her breasts with his hands and tugging roughly at her darkened, sensitive nipples. "Are you still hungry?"

"Not now," she admitted, covering his hands with her as he continued to play with her. "But you?"

"A little," he replied. "Let me have at least a little snack. Hands and knees, love."

They stacked a couple of pillows underneath her chest to help support her as she rolled onto her hands and knees, spreading her legs as far as she could, stomach and breasts hanging down. It was a sight. Ringabel milked one of those dangling breasts as he adjusted the pillows underneath her. "Watch it," she warned him, but by the blush on her cheeks, she didn't mind.

"I'll be careful," he promised as he kneeled behind her, sitting on his feet. Like this, her sex was open and presented to him, a lovely inviting pink that glistened in the dim light. He ran a finger down it, watched it quiver at his touch. He did it again.

"Don't play with your food," Edea whined as he tickled her lightly before slipping two fingers inside. There was no resistance at all, and he pumped his digits for a few seconds just to feel her try and grip around him. Like a game of keepaway. After a moment, she nudged him with a foot. "Really!"

"Really, really," he laughed, before leaning over to leave a wet kiss against her opening. Edea sighed, relaxing just a smidgen. His tongue caressed her folds, leaving a trail of heat across her as he tasted her sex. They had traveled across many regions, and many worlds, and he had experienced even more places as Alternis, but nothing had ever come close to offering the same kind of taste that Edea had. He moaned into her wetness while he explored her, finding himself lost in the scent. This was Edea's own and only he knew of it.

She wriggled back against him, growing impatient, and despite himself he smiled, kissing at her again. "Patience, my dear, patience," he murmured into her, suckling a little. Her hips jerked at the unexpected feeling, and he tried to steady her with his hands.

Like this, his neck was getting a bit of a cramp, but it was worth it to feel Edea's little movements as he continued to make love to her with his tongue, to hear her quiet pants and moans as he brought her to the edge. Two of his fingers pressed back into her, and she gripped them tightly with her sex, as though she had captured him.

She was pressing herself down into the pillows and her hips had started to roll back against his face when he slowly, slowly stopped, going back to kissing her, and running his hand against her bottom, spanking her just once. His fingers continued to caress her inner walls, stroking her from within while he pulled away.

"I thought you were hungry," she complained as he straightened up, rubbing his neck with his free hand and cracking it on one side.

"I am," he replied, moving closer to her now. Her taste and heat had revitalized him, and now he ached for her. He liked going down on her, but it wouldn't help to extinguish the hunger that he felt for her in his gut. "Hungrier than ever, even."

Edea glanced behind her. "Oh," she said, catching side of his need as he made sure he was ready for her. "Okay." Her legs spread.

"Is this alright?" he asked, somewhat worried as he rubbed himself against her sex. She opened her legs a little more, but he still wanted to make sure this was okay with her. While the doctors they had spoken to had all assured him that having sex with his wife while she was pregnant wouldn't harm her, and would in fact help the two of them to bond, he still wanted to make sure she didn't hurt as he pressed in. Slowly, carefully, as gently as he could, his legs aching with the strain.

"Yes," Edea groaned, tucking her hair over her shoulder and out of the way. "It's perfect. Yes, that's it - right there."

He stopped when his hips met her behind, and his hands smoothed over the expanse of her back, waiting for a few moments to make sure she was adjusted to the feeling of him in her. They'd only used this position a couple of times, but he never stopped enjoying the sight of it, her body bare to him and her shapely rear pressed tightly against his pelvis. One of his hands trailed a gentle bath down her side to cradle her stomach. "No pain?"

"None," she assured him, dipping her head down to the pillows supporting her, and she rocked back against him. "Go on, Ringabel. Finish up."

He wanted her to finish up too, he thought to himself as he started to rock against his wife, feeling her heat envelop him. She was nice and loose, but  _hot_ around him, and so wet, and it was bliss. It was a different feeling altogether than her mouth had been, one that was much more familiar, but it all felt so good. He moaned out her name, trying to keep his eyes open so he could watch her move back against him, her rear rippling each time they met. Her whole body was moving with the motions, from her rear, to her back arching, to her breasts swaying, and the way she buried her face into the pillows, biting at them.

He laughed.

"Don't laugh," she snapped at him over her shoulder, cheeks flaming.

"I'm sorry, Edea dear," he replied, squeezing her rear and slowing down. "I just think about how pretty you are."

"Less thinking, more fucking," she told him bluntly, and he felt his face turn hot. He preferred not to use that word, even if that might be what they were doing. What was wrong with making love to his girlfriend, wife, partner? Couldn't he just enjoy himself?

"Yes, dear," he mumbled. She was right. They'd been up for a long time already, dealing with her cravings. The faster he was, the faster they could go back to bed. Gently, he bent over so that he could cover her, bracing himself on one hand instead of putting his weight on her, his free hand slipping down her side to cradle her against him. He nuzzled her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Edea sighed and turned her head enough to kiss him. "Nothing to be  _sorry_ for," she insisted, pouting and headbutting him. "I just want you to love me, Ringabel."

"Am I not doing enough?" he asked, confused. He felt like he was doing enough… did she mean right now? Did she want it faster, harder? Or did she mean in general? Was she still mad that he'd had to make two trips? Had the fish and pretzels and semen not sated her hunger?

She nudged him gently, then reached up with a hand to tangle her fingers in his hair. "I meant in general, silly!" She kissed him again. "Just keep making love to me. Then I'll be satisfied."

Well, if that was what she wanted, then he would comply and give her everything that she asked for. Of course he'd do that - it wasn't just his duty, it was his desire to please her. He pressed his cheek into her shoulder, and his hand trailed down lower, touching the center of her womanhood. She bucked back against him, groaning as he started to rub her there.

"Ringabel!"

He smiled into her skin, closing his eyes and focusing on her. He didn't even have to move his hips like this- Edea was moving her own enough for the both of them, rolling back and forth into his touch as he continued to caress her. If she wanted to be loved, then he would give her everything that he had. His heart was already hers, his soul he had signed over to the Lees years ago. He had preserved his body for his one true love, and now he gave it to her in its entirety, holding nothing back as the pleasure between the two of them mounted. Edea could have everything of his; he would gladly give it to her, and to the little life that was growing within her.

Ringabel was so focused on her that he barely paid attention to his own need, the pulse of heat in the pit of his stomach. Edea was close now, judging by the way she buried her face into the pillow to muffle her cries of pleasure, legs spreading wider and rolling against his touches. It was cheating to do this, but he wanted to feel her orgasm  _around_ him. He was being greedy.

Or perhaps Edea was the greedy one, as one of her hands moved down to direct his fingers to all the places she wanted to be touched, gasping out his name as together they brought her closer to peak. He slowed, then stopped against her, rolling them over a little onto their sides so that he didn't squish her, and allowing her to take the pillow with her, Edea clutching it closely to her face.

When she came, her hips jerked up so much that he slipped out entirely, and while her fingers were frantically rubbing at her sex as she rode her orgasm out, his were more gentle around her opening, slicking into her wetness and caressing her. Finally, after a few wonderful seconds of feeling her shudder against him, she sagged back down.

He kissed her shoulder, and she mumbled. "Finish your food." One of her legs hooked back against his.

"Yes, ma'am," he wriggled down so that he could press himself back inside her of easier, leaning his head against her side. Her arm wrapped around him, and her fingers slipped back into his messy hair, massaging his scalp.

Truthfully, he wouldn't have minded slipping away to take care of himself alone, but if she were hungry for him, who was he to deprive her of what she wanted? His strokes were focused and quick, and shallow, for all he wanted to do was finish up and get back to sleep, curled up in a happy little pile with his sated love. He closed his eyes as pleasure mounted, heat piling in his stomach, thinking of nothing but Edea.

As before, when he came it was with a moan, stilling his hips against hers for a moment and allowing his pleasure to pulse directly into her. She slid her hand down to cover his and squeezed his fingers as he breathed, slowly settling back into himself.

When he did, the exhaustion hit him hard, as though it were an oversized monster. "Nngh," he mumbled helpfully as he pulled out of her and disentangled them, rolling onto his back.

Edea propped herself up on an elbow to look down at him. "Sleepy?" she teased, laughing.

"Please tell me you're not still hungry," he groaned as he reached for a pillow. He couldn't take it!

"I'm not," she promised, and pushed herself out of the bed, rolling a little to get momentum. He smiled at the sight - she hated it, but it was awfully cute. "But I'm going to clean up, and then we'll go to bed."

Ah. Right… he'd forgotten to use a condom again. The smile faded, and he flushed a little with shame; he'd been trying to remember, but that was easier said than done, even when they left the little foil packets out on the nightstand. Who looked at the nightstand in the middle of sex! "I'll go with," he offered wearily, and made to stand up.

Her hand at his chest stopped him. "Go back to bed," Edea told him, hands on her hips, smile on her face. "You've taken care of my cravings, now keep the bed warm until I return." She tossed him a hand towel from the other bed, though.

"Is that a demand?" he asked, but obediently stayed curled up on his side and watched her waddle off toward the curtain. If she wanted him to keep the bed warm, he could do that, he decided, scrubbing at himself and yawning.

When she returned, she had once again pulled her panties back on, as he suspected, but they did little to hide the beauty and fullness in her form. He watched her with one eye as she laid a towel over the wet spot and climbed back into bed, molding herself to him.

"Good night," she told him, a smile over her lips as she kissed him. When their tongues slid together, he could detect the faint taste of salt.

"Sleep well, Edea," he mumbled, yawning.

All was quiet for a long time, and he drifted off easily enough, body and mind sated by the presence of and love for his wife. He snuggled into her and breathed in her scent; the smell was her sweat and her hair products. It was so nice, and she seemed to be so peaceful, making just the tiniest of noises as she breathed in and out. Safe, sound and alive. It helped him to forget a time when she had been anything but.

It was much later when he woke again.

"Ringabel?" her voice cut through his vague, shapeless dreams, and he grunted out in response, turning his face away from the light he could barely make out. Yes, Edea. He was awake. What time was it? She paused for a moment before continuing, her voice very near to his ear. "I'm hungry."


End file.
